La chica de Afrodita
by fermino
Summary: Los romanos van al Campamento Mestizo, intentando hacer las paces, Reyna está entre ellos, y bueno... Jason y ella... Se entiende. El problema, es que él está saliendo actualmente con Piper, y ella alcanza a verlo... Dedicado a only.a.rl, para el Intercambio de Regalos Navideños del foro "El Monte Olimpo"...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Resulta que un día tuvo la genial idea de crear estas sagas... Yo debí tenerla :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Een fin, va dedicado para only. .girl, por el intercambio de regalos de navidad, resulta que andaba aburrido, me puse a revisar foros, y justo faltaba alguien, quien no podía hacer su historia, toonces... Ya se entiende xD<strong>

**_...Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"..._**

* * *

><p><span><em>La chica de afrodita<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Jason:<strong>

El campamento estaba ajetreado; mucho. Griegos, romanos. Romanos, griegos. Por algo se evitaba el juntar ambos campamentos, ¿no? Lo único que logramos al intentar establecer alguna relación, fue guerra.

Mucha, mucha guerra. Por suerte, los romanos habían enviado a Reyna y al rubio oxigenado a nuestro campamento, en un intento final de establecer la paz. Pero claro, algo más tenía que ocurrir...

Luego de haberlo pensado bien, había decidido volverme griego definitivamente. Y, sí... Ella lo valía, Piper; lo valía.

El problema surgió el último día, justo cuando Reyna y Octavian estaban por partir nuevamente a Roma...

Luego de observarlos a la lejanía, decidí acercármeles, a pesar de ese "algo" que me decía que no iba a terminar bien, me acerqué, los saludé, y me disponía a retirarme y dejarlos partir, cuando Reyna me tomó del brazo y me llevó aparte.

-Jason... -Comentó, evitando mirarme directamente.

-No... Nada. - Suspiré. No es que me gustara verla sufrir, pero era necesario.

-Es que... -Dijo, y se acercó un poco más. Ese mismo "algo" me gritaba que saliera de allí, que me alejara, pero no logré moverme.

Y me besó...

Inmediatamente me alejé, mirándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Retiró su mirada, dio media vuelta, y caminó un tanto cabizbaja hacia Octavian...

En eso la vi a lo lejos, mirándome fijamente, a ella, la chica castaña que tanto me gustaba. Me miraba... Sus facciones se fueron transformando para formar, no horror, no ira; tristeza. A pesar de la lejanía lo podía notar.

-¡Pipes!- Grité y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba. De inmediato, ella me imitó. Comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban las cabañas, pasamos frente a la cabaña grande, giró en una esquina, y no la vi más.

-Eh, Leo- Le dije a él, quien caminaba con su espada desenvainada. -¿No has visto a Piper?

-Uhm, nop- Respondió alegremente. -¿No quieres acompañarme? Perdí a Festus... Sí, sí; otra vez- Puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Nah, otra vez será, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.- Sonreí y seguí corriendo, rumbo la cabaña uno. Tenía mucho, mucho en que pensar...

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera persona<strong>

-No lo sé, Percy, no lo sé. -Suspiró Piper, sentada junto a él en la cabaña tres. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo, y si observabas bien, podías notar pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, cayendo, hasta tocar su pierna. Resulta que Jasón la había engañado, con Reyna. Sí, la alianza se había logrado, y todos se veían felices. Excepto aquella hija de Afrodita.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró sollozando en los brazos del hijo de Poseidón...

-Debí saberlo...- Comentó intentando calmarse, al cabo de unos segundos -Mi madre me lo había advertido, pero no la quise escuchar. Me dijo que en el fondo, él le pertenecía a Reyna, que por más hija suya que fuera, no lograría mantenerlo conmigo. -Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose. -Y así fue.- Comentó, soltando un último suspiro antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Percy se quedó callado. Aunque nadie lo supiera, estaba en la misma. Con Annabeth las cosas ya no eran igual. Según él, ella estaba cambiada, según ella, él lo estaba. En fin, el hecho es que la había encontrado en la cabaña 13 junto a Nico, besándolo. Bah, más bien besándose, no es que Nico no quisiera participar. Luego de varias horas de contener las ganas y no asesinarlos a ambos, hizo un trato. Percy no diría nada para no hacerla quedar como infiel, pero ellos tampoco interferirían. Ya encontrarían la forma de resolverlo...

-¿Sabes algo?- Le dijo, mirándola.- Annabeth, hace unas semanas...- Suspiró, tomando aire.- Sí, me hizo lo mismo.

"Pero, esperen, ¿¡Por qué estoy diciendo esto!?" Se gritaba Percy a sí mismo. En el fondo, eso último, no sonaba como contarle a una amiga, decirle sólo para que se sienta mejor, sabiendo que pasaban por lo mismo. En el fondo, sonaba a más...

-¿Ah?- Ella lo miró fijamente.- No me había enterado. -Desvió su mirada y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con su buzo. Percy se sentó frente a ella y le quitó la última, sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

-Sabes...- Le comentó, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. -Tal vez no fue tan malo. Ahora, bueno. Tú podrías...- Se interrumpió en el último momento y corrigió el rumbo de la frase. -Quiero decir, podrías encontrar a otra persona, seguramente mucho mejor que ese idiota.- Rio un poco y un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. -Un masculino hijo de Hefesto, ¿por ejemplo?

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Piensas que quiero salir con Leo?- Lo miró juguetonamente, aunque sus ojos aún denotaban tristeza.

-Espera, ¿quién habló de Leo?- Rio y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro mientras ella se mordía el labio entre risas.

-No, él no, pero... ¿Quién? Dame un ejemplo...- Suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando concentrarse en una simple tarea, dejar de morderse el labio.

-Y, no sé. Estaría complicado. Una chica de Afrodita es muy difícil de complacer. Pero, tú dime, ¿qué tipo de chico te gustaría?- Se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Valiente, heroico...- Puso cara soñadora- Que sea capaz de dejar todo por mí.- Soltó otro suspiro risueño.

-Percy.- Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a seguirla. -Supongo que te conoces bien, ¿es necesario que te describa?

Susurró, y acortó la distancia que los separaba, rozando sus labios con los del chico.

Diez mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Percy, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que ella se separó unos segundos después. Se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y salió con cuidado por ella.

Él ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el último suceso, que no reaccionó hasta un par de minutos después.

-Pipes...- Susurró y se levantó en su misma dirección.

No se molestó en buscarla sigilosamente, siendo que ya la cena había pasado y todos, supuestamente estaban acostados en sus respectivas cabañas, ni hablar de las arpías; pero no. No importaba que se lo comieran vivo.

-Piper- Comenzó a gritar por el campamento. Siguió haciendo esto hasta que llegó al muelle. La vio, estaba sentada ahí, observando el agua temblar bajo sus pies.

Se sentó junto a ella y la miró.

-No, no pienso describirte. Dalo por hecho.- Comentó, esbozando una sonrisa. -Pff, cursi hija de afrodita.- Dijo nuevamente por lo bajo.

Al escucharlo no pudo hacer más que sonreír. -Ah, ¿sí? Conque cursi, yo- Lo atrajo hacia sí misma y se acercó hasta casi besarlo, pero no lo hizo. -¿No te gusta? -Sonrió y salió corriendo, pensando en la cara que tendrían Jasón y Annabeth cuando los vieran tomados de las manos...

* * *

><p><strong>Ni idea, espero que te haya gustado :3<strong>


End file.
